The Rainmaker
by Pagan Strega
Summary: Ocean's 13 - After Roman helps with the Shuffle Royale, he decides the team needs a little magical help and calls on his old friend, Harry Potter. One-shot - SLASH. Nothing explict, but heavily implied, so no kiddies.


Welcome to my new story! This is a one-shot, so don't expect any further chapters, and is, of course, Slash! Rated for swearing and innuendo. Happy reading!

Obviously, I own neither Harry Potter nor the Ocean's franchise. This will make a lot more sense if you've actually seen the third movie (and deleted scenes).

09090909

"Wow, it just comes so naturally to you," Livingston praised, as Roman Nagle placed his tools back in their velvet roll.

"Yes, yes it does," Roman said plainly, "good luck trying to rig twenty of those on the fly," he glanced at the Shuffle machine. The delicate inner workings were exposed but that would take precious minutes to do, minutes they wouldn't have available on opening night. "Still, could be worse," he patted Livingston's shoulder, "thirty minutes ago, it was impossible." Livingston smiled, thanks to Roman's easy attitude and lack of I-told-you-so's not embarrassed over his inability to figure out the Shuffle Royale. Roman headed for the door, "If you get stuck, I'll be on the roof of the Bellagio, communing with Ra." Pausing as he opened the door, he glanced back, "Oh, I heard a whisper about your exit strategy."

"Yeah?"

"Well, have you considered the possibility it could trigger a real event?"

"What, should that even be on the table?"

"I think it _should_ be on the table. I think you should move the lazy susan over to one side and put it slap-bang in the middle of the table. …Just a thought. Ciao."

0909090909

Two days later, after a late call from Danny and the panic over having to steal the diamonds, Roman glanced up when a shadow fell over his face.

"Harry, love, how are you?"

"Uncomfortably warm," answered the soft British voice. Roman raised an eyebrow at the other's comfortable linen shirt and tailored slacks. "I can't believe you wanted to come to this neon desert."

"The money was worth it," Roman closed his eyes again, gesturing to the lounge chair beside him for the wizard to sit. "Besides, I like a challenge and stealing half a billion dollars from a casino is certainly not a walk in the park."

"Roman," Harry said, his serious tone of voice drawing the tech expert's attention again. "I know I owe you a favor after that mess in Tangiers, but this is out of my experience. I know next to nothing about technology and forget gambling…."

"That's incidental," Roman waved his hand, "I need your wand for this, Harry. You know I haven't picked one up in years, I'd flub anything that came my way."

Harry paused; he knew Roman had left the Wizarding world before he even graduated Hogwarts, preferring the 'simplicity' of Muggle high technology. Harry didn't mind helping with a heist, considering he'd done things far more illegal since he himself had left Wizarding Britain. Shockingly, there were few legitimate jobs available to a boy without a Muggle education beyond first form, though Hermione had never forgiven him for turning to thievery. She wasn't the least moved that he donated most of his ill-gotten cash, but then he didn't care much for her opinion since she'd condemned him as a godforsaken fag. "What sort of trouble are you in?"

"Scared? I thought you didn't mind a little dirty business."

Harry rolled his eyes, "I'm not put off by the criminal aspect, Roman, seeing as I've never let that stop me before. Muggle authorities have nothing on the Goblins when you've stolen something from their bank. I'm talking about this group you're working with."

Roman sat up abruptly, "Harry, I know there's history there – "

"Like there's _history _between you and Greco?" Harry snapped, before he sighed. "Sorry. Fuck all, I hate the heat," he leaned back a little and fanned himself with a sleek black fedora. "If you don't need me for the technical or to draw a con, why am I here?"

"For the contingency," Roman explained. "Look, this team is great, some of the best I've worked with. They know what they're doing, but these stakes are so high, there's no way we can cover everything. And one mistake could flatten the whole deal. We need – I would like you to be there in case of emergencies."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "You need a rainmaker."

"Exactly."

Glancing around the quiet pool and lovely décor, Harry sighed, "All right. But on two conditions."

"Name them." Roman lay back, certain he had managed to get the wizard on their side.

"I want a seat on the floor when the payout comes, and anything I win, I don't split."

"Reasonable."

"And Rusty doesn't get told I'm here."

Roman pinched his nose, "Harry, I realize you have your reasons for avoiding the man – "

"Like almost getting me sent to prison? _Twice_?"

"You managed to Apparate out, didn't you?"

"Like flirting with anything in a skirt? He's a complete slut!"

"Granted, but he doesn't actually take them to bed, does he? He's an expert con because he knows how to manipulate people, male and female."

"And he forgets to turn off that manipulation even off jobs."

Roman sighed, "All right, if you're determined, I will make sure he doesn't know you're on point. But Harry – "

"That's all I ask," Harry stood, flipping his hat back on, a brief flash of dark tattoo showing on his left hand, disappearing into his sleeve.

"He's going to figure out you're in town," Roman warned. "And I'm not getting between you two."

"Who knows if he even cares?" Harry bluffed. "Before I met him, he couldn't go a week without a new conquest."

"His room has a single bed," Roman said, catching the way Harry stilled at this news. "Just so you know. Danny isn't going to play interference, either."

"Is no one on my side?" Harry said, a slight whine coming into his voice.

"Basher, perhaps. He'll be too in awe of the _famous_ Harry Potter to let Rusty monopolize your time." Harry nodded, before Roman shook his head, chuckling, "Of course, it'll only take once before he learns his lesson. The last time someone tried to keep Rusty from cornering you, he lost three teeth and ended up in traction."

Harry grimaced. "Right."

"The man's a berserker." Roman mused, "You may be able to dodge him on a wider playing field, but Vegas is his territory. The both of you get a thrill from the chase, but you've managed to dodge him nearly a year now. He's not exactly going to be patient with you."

Harry sneered, though Roman could see it was a front. "Like I have anything to worry about. He'll probably be too hypnotized by the green and cleavage at the opening to pay attention."

Watching the short male walk away, Roman shook his head. "Digging your own grave, my friend." He muttered to himself.

09090909090909

"Bank's going the run the prints off the shuffle machine," Basher warned the others.

"Damn, he's good."

"He'll get Livingston's ID and known associates," Danny said darkly.

"That's us," said Rusty, sounding resigned.

"Uh, what do we have in place for this?" Saul asked.

"Nothing. They'll scoop us all up and Bank'll have the best night of his life. We can't let it get to Bank."

Basher watched the ads for Fender Roads flashing on the screen at the Bellagio and glanced at the quiet man beside him, "I know what to do. Rain and I will take care of it."

"Who's going to hack this?" Danny snapped over the line.

"Rain?" Saul asked in confusion.

"Well the ideal person's in the back of a car in handcuffs." Basher muttered, gathering up his gear as Harry stood, listening to the brothers argue over taking the hack while they headed for the back of the hotel.

"The things I do for money," Harry sighed, as they spotted Fender Roads prepping for his jump and heard the guys on the team keeping everyone updated. Harry had a brief moment of panic when Rusty went missing but relaxed once he heard his voice back on the floor. So far, so good. As long as the cocky blonde didn't know Harry was around, he could get his pay and head out of town later. _"Imperio."_

Basher watched, impressed, as Roads didn't even flinch, gunning the bike again before dismounting and muttering something to his mechanic. He pulled off his helmet and set it aside before heading leisurely to the trailer. Moments later, the over-the-top red, white and blue jumpsuit was being handed over to Basher. Harry silently sent a command to take a nap and the motorcycle stunt man laid down to rest.

Pulling his invisibility cloak on, he followed on Basher's heels, keeping near the door and charming the man with a handy Trust-Me charm as he burst into Bank's office. When there was only talking, and no moment of shouting accusations, Harry relaxed and wondered what table he wanted to sit at once he was on the floor. Three minutes later, Basher strutted back out and Harry followed; after a quick trip to the bathroom and a neat Banishing charm on the suit, they both headed for the casino floor.

Harry took a moment to glance around, spotting Danny and Frank and, walking away from the slot machines, Rusty. He was dressed in a black suit, black shirt slightly open at the top and Harry felt a shiver of lust slide down his spine. Damn. Choosing a table out of sight of the craps area where Rusty was supposed to go, he charmed one man with a full bladder and slipped into the seat as the man hastily gathered his chips and left. Pulling a stack of chips from his inner coat pocket, he paused as a light tremor shook the building.

"Greco's still up." Frank muttered into his mike as Bank went across the floor, headed for the security room. "That's it for plan A."

Placing a small bet, Harry kept half his attention on his speaker as Yen played the roulette table. Moments later, when the woman next to him got twenty and he was dealt a twenty, and the other three people at the table all got Blackjack, Harry smiled. Placing the rest of his chips on the table, he held nothing back and waited for the signal.

Three minutes and twenty seconds later, with several large piles of chips in front of him, Harry gathered his last bet and left the table. He made his way quickly to the cages without drawing attention, silently charming the machine behind the clerk to work doubly fast. The clerk hesitated as another tremor shook the building but Harry ignored it, gathering the stacks of cash and sliding them one-by-one into his mokeskin wallet. Moving back to the floor, he saw the gamblers had hardly been fazed by the small earthquake and grinned. As much as he enjoyed a successful heist, he found nothing more thrilling than magic. One hand on a supporting wall, he felt the third tremor begin and began funneling his magic into the earth. It was spit back angrily at the building, making it shake more violently even after the B-600 shut down.

Smiling calmly, he watched people panic and run, some of them dropping chips and cards willy-nilly. He Summoned them casually, not wanting Bank to recover anything. After all, Reuben had been a friend for nearly six years and was extremely generous for a criminal. Probably one of the most decent Muggles Harry knew. Harry could see Roman calmly sitting on a cart, drinking his soda as patrons ran past, some of the women screaming shrilly.

Rusty headed toward the exit, catching sight of Yen, Reuben and Danny headed out, too, as Turk and Virgil assured them the drill was shut off. "You think Nagle was…?" he glanced over his shoulder, chips in hand. At the same time he caught sight of a familiar raven-black head of hair, he finally recognized the tingle of magic in the air. Very familiar magic. "Son of a bitch."

Harry winked at Roman as he slowly let go of the wall, straightening his jacket. Roman grinned then his face froze and Harry had only a moment to frown before he was suddenly pinned to the wall, a rough hand clamped over his mouth and his wand arm pinned behind his back.

"Baby," Rusty murmured, nosing Harry's hair and catching the scent of magic and pine, "why didn't you tell me you were in town?"

Harry tried to bite his hand, grunting a curse out, but Rusty wasn't deterred. He yanked at the jacket and ripped it, quickly tying Harry's hands behind his back and stuffing a handkerchief in his mouth as Harry cursed at him vividly.

"Now that's no way to say hello to your husband, is it?" Rusty pressed close, letting Harry feel how hard he was. "Been so long, baby." Ignoring the way Harry squirmed and struggled, he reached a hand around and cupped him, grinning when he found the British man just as aroused. "Now be a good boy while I get us out of here. I don't think you want to be in front of all these people when I give you exactly what you deserve," Rusty bit his neck hard, nearly drawing blood.

Harry went limp, whimpering, before Rusty spun him around and lifted him over his shoulder. He headed for the door, passing Roman, who shook his head. Rusty may be a nice enough guy, not exactly dependable but not a cheat, either, but when it came to Harry he did not mess around. Secretly, Roman thought a firm hand was exactly was Harry needed to keep him under control.

0909090909

Linus tapped Danny's shoulder as they headed for Reuben's town car, "Where's Rusty? He made it out all right, didn't he?"

Danny smirked, "He's fine. Ran into an old friend on the way out and they're … getting reacquainted."

Reuben glanced over as the driver pulled away from the fountain, "Who was it?"

"Harry."

"Harry?"

"Who's Harry?" Linus asked, frowning. "What was he doing at the Bank?"

"Harry's a friend of Roman's, from way back. He introduced Harry to Tess, who introduced Harry to Rusty."

Linus blinked, "And? Rusty didn't even wait to put his chips in the pool."

Reuben chuckled, "I think he's got more important things on his mind right now. We'll wait a little while to get them cashed anyway, there's time to collect Rusty's share."

Linus was still frowning but sat back, silent. When they were dropped off at their hotel, he headed up to the second floor and took a left.

"Linus, where you going?" Danny asked, pulling off his tie. Saul moved past him as he and Basher headed for their rooms.

"I wanted to check on Rusty," Linus said, reaching to knock on the door and surprised when it creaked open, not latched.

"Shit, wait," Danny yelped, hurrying over.

"R-rusty!" Both of them froze at the cry from inside the room, unable to move as the door swung silently open. Linus almost swallowed his tongue, his eyes wide as he saw Rusty entangled with another man. He was thin, short, black-haired, and covered in tattoos that matched the one on Rusty's arm; one traveled down the length of the leg they could see wrapped around Rusty's back as he fucked the smaller man.

Danny shut the door quickly, though it didn't stop the sounds from coming through the thin wood. Linus blinked, "That was…?"

"That's Harry," Danny sighed, leading Linus away as the sound of someone moaning wildly echoed out of Rusty's room. "We can wait until tomorrow to collect their chips." He winced as the headboard started banging against the wall rapidly. "Maybe Monday."

0909090909090

As the commercials began and Benedict's smug face faded from the TV, the three men shared looks of disbelief at the casino owner's chutzpa. Harry stood to the side, too tender to sit and determinately not looking at Rusty's smug grin.

"Well I gotta jump." Linus said, trying to be nonchalant. "My dad's working a frame, he's got a part for me in it."

Rusty and Danny shared a glance but Harry smiled at the kid.

"Congratulations.

"Nice going."

Standing, Linus nodded to Harry, straightened his jacket and tipped his plane tickets at the guys, "See you when I see you."

"Wow."

"Hm," they shared a mocking glance and Harry snorted at them. He caught sight of their mark moving to the ticket counter and slipped away toward the slot machines.

"So I guess it's just the Susan B. Anthony, then, again."

"Oh, I never get tired of it," Rusty grinned.

"Don't get too close, he's probably still…"

"Right."

"So, guess I'll see you when I see you." Danny stood, smirking.

"Hey, next time," Rusty patted his stomach, "try keeping the weight off in between, eh?"

Danny gave him a plain look, "You ought to settle down, have a coupla kids."

Rusty looked surprised before shaking it off and smiling at Danny's back. He pulled up his bag and headed for the slots. Gathering a handful of tokens as he passed Harry, he chose his seat and began feeding the slot. Once the mark was behind him, he stood, moving to tuck the last token in his pocket and not noticing as it fell to the floor instead.

It rolled conveniently toward the mark, stopping next to his shoe, "Hey, you dropped this."

Honest bugger, Rusty thought, shouldering his bag again, "Go ahead, I've got a plane to catch. Actually, try this one," he waved lazily at his machine, "it's been payin' out."

Rusty, smirking, hooked his arm around Harry as he was putting his wand away. Behind them, bells began to go off and a shout rose above the airport background.

"I won! Look at this! I won eleven million dollars! Did you see that? I can't believe it!"

"So, where to?" Harry asked, happily breathing in the scent of expensive aftershave.

"How about Macao? I hear their beaches are fantastic."

"Yeah, we wouldn't want Debbie to be lonely," Harry snarked, leaning away. Rusty caught his hand, their matching tattoos overlaid for a moment.

"Don't be a queen," said Rusty, leaning over to bite his ear none too gently. "She's not even going to be there yet. Besides, they've got nude beaches."

"And venomous snakes," Harry argued, but he was pressed against the blonde's side again, pliant as Rusty turned them toward the international gates. "I don't have a swimsuit."

"Who said we're going to be swimming?" Rusty smirked, ignoring the scandalized glance of a gray-haired lady as he cupped Harry's arse.

"We are not shagging on the beach," Harry muttered, sneaking a hand to Rusty's waist and sliding his fingers between the buttons to his taut abdomen.

"Keep that up and we won't even make it to the plane," Rusty warned him, squeezing his arse.

Harry gasped and buried his face against Rusty's shoulder. He was bruised from the paddling he'd gotten for dodging Rusty for ten months and the blonde was not above reminding him. He stayed silent as their tickets were checked and they were directed to the VIP lounge to wait for the boarding. As Rusty settled into one of the leather sofas, Harry hesitated. "Rusty…?"

"Not a chance, baby." He pulled out a magazine, reaching up to catch Harry's hand and pulling him down onto the seat beside him. Squirming, trying to find a comfortable position, Harry settled for curling his legs beneath him. He rested his chin on Rusty's shoulder, barely brushing his lips over the blonde's ear.

"Rusty, please."

"No," Rusty tangled their left hands together, smirking when Harry huffed and settled back to pout. The magic in their bonding tattoos reacted to the close contact, moving slightly as Harry unconsciously stroked Rusty's arm.

"The flight is twelve hours," Harry said, when Rusty had gotten part way through the magazine and showed no signs of relenting. "Please? I won't be able to sleep, even."

Smiling, Rusty drew their hands up and kissed Harry's fingers, "I'll let you use a salve once we're on the plane, no sooner."

Harry relaxed a little, though he still pouted. "You didn't have to be so rough."

Rusty glanced over, raising one eyebrow, "Really? So that wasn't you trying to sneak out of the room in the middle of the night?"

Harry sniffed, "I just wanted a drink."

"You were dressed and had called a cab."

Harry shrugged.

"You're mine," Rusty said, drawing him close and lowering his voice, "my husband. If I have to spank you every night to remind you, and make sure you can't crawl out of bed, I will." Harry turned his face away, biting his lip and Rusty trailed his mouth over his neck, "It's just a bonus that smacking your pretty little bottom red makes you beg for a good fucking."

Harry swallowed and shifted to draw his legs closer, trying to keep anyone else from noticing how much Rusty affected him.

"Admit it," Rusty told him, kissing one of the dark hickeys on his neck, "you missed me."

Harry curled closer, reaching up to cup Rusty's face and kiss him, "I might have. Can't remember why at the moment, though."

"That's it," Rusty grinned, nipping at Harry's lower lip, "we are definitely not waiting until we get on the plane."

He stood up, drawing Harry with him toward the small bathroom. "You'll let me use the salve?" Harry asked, following eagerly.

"After," Rusty murmured, closing the door with a snap as Harry laughed and jumped him.


End file.
